The invention relates to a transparent pane for vehicles, in particular, a transparent cover for vehicle sunroofs, including sliding roofs, lifting roofs, and the like, which has a transparent outer layer and a solar laminate lying flat against the inside of this outer layer.
In known transparent panes of this type (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 38 17 946 A1 and published Japanese Application 62-102570 A), the solar laminate comprises a transparent semiconductor layer that consists, for example, of amorphous silicon. It is true that a solar laminate with amorphous semiconductor material allows an essentially unimpeded view through the pane, for example, a glass cover of a vehicle roof, but the electrical power supplied by it is relatively limited. Solar cells with a crystalline semiconductor layer are more powerful. But, such crystalline semiconductor layers are opaque.